


I Belong In Your Arms, But Not To You

by fairyplumprincess



Series: Sweet Sinner [4]
Category: Cartoon Therapy, Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Background Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Background Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders and Morality | Patton Sanders, Background Morality | Patton Sanders, Background Sleep | Remy Sanders, Bottom Logic | Logan Sanders, Crying During Sex, Dom Logic | Logan Sanders, Dom/sub, Domestic Bliss, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Hurt Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Men Crying, Protective Logic | Logan Sanders, Shameless Smut, mild exhibitionism, post breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23663860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyplumprincess/pseuds/fairyplumprincess
Summary: Remus needs to get away, so he runs into the only arms he can think to — Logan’s.Aka the comfort portion of “Cheers To Regret”
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sweet Sinner [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694095
Comments: 5
Kudos: 121





	I Belong In Your Arms, But Not To You

**Author's Note:**

> I really tried going to sleep without the last few chapters and just saying that I would finish and upload in the morning but it is now 4:18am and I want you all to be aware that I failed.  
> Tags aren’t working right because I’m on mobile so I’ll fix them later — comment to let me know if I miss any (or just comment in general....I base my worth off of how many I get or whatever)  
> Just so you know, the fourth (?) to last paragraph until second to last paragraph, there is talk about food that has been soiled with bodily fluids so if that makes you gag, just stop reading once Elliott speaks.

The guard of the gated community, Kai, let Remus in despite the fact his name wasn’t on the appointment list. Remus gave them a $10 dollar tip, which the guard tried to refuse, but ultimately took with Remus’s insistence.

Remus drove up to Logan’s “mini-mansion”, as the heir liked to call it, and parked his green CRV around the fountain’s roundabout. It looked like it didn’t belong with the white cadillac or the red corvette also parked around the curve, but as far as Remus was concerned, the 16 year old car he bought with his own, saved up money was just as special as the vintage cars Logan’s parents bought him.

Logan was already waiting outside when Remus locked his car, making the college student suddenly break and run into his arms.

“Oh, darling.” Logan cooed, stroking Remus’s curls with one hand and while the other remained protectively on the small of his back as the arms around his neck squeezed tighter. “Do you want to tell me what happened?”

Remus shook his head, not letting go. Logan couldn’t help but chuckle at how adorable he found the gesture, even though he ached to see Remus so in need of comfort.

“How about we go inside, darling? Hm?” Logan asked after another two minutes of holding Remus, secretly vowing to never be the first one to let go whenever Remus wrapped his arms around him.

Remus slumped, loosening his arms just to rewrap them around Logan’s waist, allowing Logan to lead him inside. “Patton has been cheating on me.”

Logan frowned, grateful the intricate pattern of the door altered his reflection so Remus couldn’t see it. “Do you know how long? And with who?”

“My brother. Long enough that Roman felt secure enough to send him a dirty picture doing…” Remus gagged a bit at the image in his mind, definitely not needing to see his  _ brother _ like that, definitely not needing to mentally compare his body to his and how much better looking Roman was in every instance, “...something very sexual and wearing a collar that said ‘Property of Patton’. So however long it takes for someone to feel safe enough in their sexual relationship to send that when you know the other is with their boyfriend who is your brother.”

“Oh my god,” Logan flinched at the mental image in his mind, “I’m sorry you went through that.”

“I mean, I’m not going to pretend I don’t understand my brother’s appeal.” Remus tried joking as he sat down on the chair at the kitchen island.

“Because he looks like you?” Logan let hope fill his voice, even though he knew that was not where the conversation was leading to.

“Better.”

“Darling, that is an opinion, and I can assure you that-”

“The image of my twin in  _ all _ his glory is kind of etched into my brain right now, so, I think I’m in a position to objectively say, as someone who knows my own body pretty well, he’s the better one- why are you in my lap?”

During his sassy speech of self-hatred, Logan was able to grab the box of mint oreos from the cabinet and slid onto Remus’s lap, trapping Remus to the chair and trapping himself between the mathlete and the granite.

Instead of replying to Remus’s question, Logan held up an oreo and placed it on Remus’s bottom lip. “Eat.”

Remus opened his mouth and accepted the oreo before he registered what he was doing.

“I can’t imagine how someone can be better than you, darling.”

“Well, I don’t  _ have _ to imagine, I know- ow!”

Logan chuckled as Remus reacted to his pinch on his side, fake pouting at Logan to entice a response.

“Instead of saying these factoids with no proof, how about you give me some reasoning for your claims, hm?”

Remus contorted his expression into one of annoyance, earning another heartfelt chuckle and a kiss on his nose from Logan - which Remus was unsuccessful in holding his annoyed face and hiding his blush.

“I’m waiting.”

“Don’t you have to go to work in an hour or two? I’m sorry for wasting your time, I should’ve just came over later for dinner or something-”

“Remus.”

“Yes?”

“I don’t have a meeting until like 4pm because of the time zone difference. But I can sit here all day and make my brother go in for me - though I do suppose your legs will ache and be imprinted on my butt, which won’t be fun.” Logan held another oreo to Remus’s lips, as if it was the jab at the point that he would give no indication of moving.

“First of all, Remy is a pre-law  _ student _ , so I don’t know why you’ll want him to be in your place.” Remus retorted before accepting the oreo.  _ God, that was two, right? A whole serving size. I should slow down. _

“It’s more about formalities and making sure there are no secret plans being made when we’re not around. You know how my parental unit likes to be transparent with us.” Logan had shifted a bit so he could put the box of oreos down, holding a couple in his hands and he slung his arms around his younger boyfriend. “But you still haven’t given me your reasons, darling.”

“You’re still on that?” Remus said as he grabbed Logan’s butt, earning him a surprised squeak, “But fine, you win.”

“I always do,” retorted Logan, a playful smirk dancing across his face as he placed an oreo between his teeth, waiting for Remus to come take a bite so they could share.

“You straight-passing imp.” Remus dragged Logan closer to him by the hold on his butt, earning him a surprised and offended squawk as he kissed his older man around the food and bit down.

“How dare you? Not only delaying in giving me what I want,” Logan declared dramatically, throwing his hand over his forehead in mock exasperation, “But calling me straight-passing?”

“You’re in basketball shorts and a jersey, like you’re going to go outside and shoot a few rounds with the boys,” Remus bit his lip as he looked at the beauty in his lap, “I could never have so much skin showing.”

“And why not?” Logan asked, sitting up straight.

“I was a really stupid kid. Even in primary school, I would have this desire to rebel and I would end up in really stupid situations. That, and I just had no sense of distance awareness so I have a lot of scars that don’t have cool stories.” Remus frowned a bit, “As you saw the other day. Roman doesn’t have nearly as many scars, but all of his have heartwarming stories that make him out to be a hero! Like that time a bullet grazed him because there was a robbery at Jay Harper’s diner, and he tried running after the robbers to get the money back, or that time he pushed Leo out of the way because Adri cut the wrong stage weight rope, or-”

“How about you tell me some of the stories behind your scars? Maybe Roman thinks his scars are stupid the way you think yours are.” Logan frowned, seeing Remus mentally beat himself up.

This wasn’t the first time Remus had compared their scars, but Logan was hoping it would be one of the last (if not the final time).

“I bought a fake ID so I could go to a bar with Patton once because he wanted to relax after he dismissed his classes for spring break - not to drink, but just to get in - and this one guy tried grabbing one of our friends’ ass, so I broke a beer bottle to threaten him with, and the guy overpowered me and took it and that’s how I got the one across my chest. We went to the hospital just to make sure there was no extra glass or anything - so much for relaxing after work - thankfully I didn’t need stitches-”

“Sounds like you were being a hero to me.” Logan cut Remus off, an eyebrow raised.

“I was being stupid. There were so many better ways to save her, and there was no need to break that bottle! I got glass all over the floor which made it unsafe for everyone in that crowded little bar and-”

“And you jumped to the rescue. Your natural instinct was to dissolve the situation, not to actually fight. I don’t find that stupid at all.”

Remus stared at Logan, waiting for an indication that he was being sarcastic. He saw none.

“Is that all?” Logan asked, growing anxious in the silence. He couldn’t tell where Remus’s mind had gone if he wasn’t going to speak.

“Roman’s better than exercising.”

“Well, exercise is a skill that you must maintain and work at but there’s no way to be ‘better’ at exercising than another-“

“No. He excels much faster than me, and he looks graceful while doing it. Do you know how hard it is to not reek and look disgusting when you exercise? Incredibly, because it’s not possible! You’re sweating, not glistening. You’re exerting torture on your body to be healthy and strong, not to look pretty for onlookers.” Remus rubbed his face with his hands, thinking about how girls would sneak into the weight room to try and catch a peek at his brother while he worked out, full well knowing that he wouldn’t be interested. Or how if they would see him instead, they would either look away in disgust or ask him to move so they could see his brother better.

Logan pulled Remus’s hands from his face, listening to him mutter on about wishing he was the one being stared at.

“Well, I personally think that it’s their loss. You look absolutely gorgeous when you’re sweaty and flushed out, darling.” Logan kissed Remus’s hands as he watched with sparkling, tear filled eyes.

“I think you’re talking about yourself.” Remus chuckled, trying to hold the tears in, debating leaning forward to kiss Logan.

“Well, we wouldn’t know yet, now would we? How about you find out?” Logan teases, nipping at Remus’s thumb.

“Top or bottom?” Remus asked, suddenly growing hard and feeling Logan’s bulge against his own.

“I’m a switch,” Logan chuckled, grinding his length against Remus’s girth, “But right now I’m feeling like a bottom.”

“Can I fuck you over the counter? I’m not making it to your bedroom upstairs.” Remus growled his sweet words, the juxtaposition heating Logan up in seconds.

“Elliot’s room is right over there, we’ll just tell him to walk out the other door of the bathroom — but I’m more than happy to have our first time right here.” Elliot was one of Logan’s personal assistants, and very much did not appreciate what he just heard — but he supposed it wasn’t too terrible considering his salary.

_ First time. _ A phrase that meant so much yesterday morning completely changed.

Growing up, Remus wanted his first time to have lit candles and rose petals, swayed and wooed during his honeymoon and feeling absolutely loved and secure. What he got was confusion and the breakup from his first long term relationship and finding out he’d been being cheated on with a  _ family member- _

“Remus, stop!”

Remus immediately took his hands off of Logan and jumped back, now seeing Logan pressed onto the table and that both of their top halves were naked.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you if - if you were telling me to stop be - before-“

“Darling, you’re crying again. Nothing was wrong on my end, I need to make sure you’re okay. The fact I’m bottoming doesn’t mean I’m not taking care of you too.” Logan sat up again, reaching out to hold Remus’s hand.

Remus took it. “I don’t know what’s wrong - what’s so wrong with me.”

Logan went to interrupt for the first half of the statement, and felt his heart shatter again for the second. “There’s absolutely nothing wrong with you, darling.”

Remus brought his head down and rested it on Logan’s lap. Logan played with his curly hair and whispered words of praise and reasons why he was falling in love with Remus - even if he didn’t admit the love part out loud.

Logan also felt something stir up against his shin as he did so, but elected to not mention it unless Remus brought it up first.

“C-can you-“ Remus began before biting his lip, “Nevermind.”

“Oh darling, I hate guessing games. If you don’t tell me, I’ll have to guess how to fill in the blanks!” Logan’s voice was airy and light-hearted, just how Patton’s was. Remus looked up, hazel eyes meeting pale blue.

As his eyes the sweet baby pink lips curled into an understanding smile, Remus felt any embarrassment leave his body.

“Can I blow you?”

Logan laughed, the hand that wasn’t in Remus’s hair flying to his chest. “Of course, darling!”

Remus excitedly pulled down Logan’s shorts, grateful his Sir was still hard, and immediately kissed at the base.

“Do you want me to give you your well-deserved praise as you do so?” Remus moaned instinctively as the question, making Logan moan in tandem as the vibration traveled through his balls.

“I’ll take that as a yes. You’re such a good boy for telling your Sir what you want. Look at you, darling. So eager. So good. So beautiful. So perfect.”

More and more praise babbled from Logan as Remus put his mouth to work, suddenly aware that his eyes closed and his back was on the cold granite again as he was about to cum. “Darling!”

“Can I prep you, Sir? Please?” Remus begged after popping off the cock with an obscene noise, a line of spit still connecting them.

“I don’t know if I have any lube- Ah!” Logan was cut off with his legs being spread wide and a tongue licking a stripe between him. Logan immediately reached for his cock, so overcome by pleasure that he didn’t think to ask where his darling boy learned this move.

Remus’s hot tongue traded every few swipes between the point and the flat of his tongue. When he saw Logan’s cock reddening, he decided it was time to tongue fuck his Sir until he was incoherent.

Logan had came over his hands and into Remus’s hair, but still kept going with the overstimulation, praise still falling from his lips and his eyes opened to roll back.

“Can I prep you, Sir?” Remus pleaded, lips brushing the muscle ring as he spoke.

“Can I suck off my little pup as he does so? He’s been so good for his Sir, I think he deserves a reward.” Remus’s eyes lit up at the mention of reward, immediately moving Logan into a doggy position to throw his legs over his shoulders and slowly standing up to bring them into a 69. “Yes, sir. Please, sir.”

“What a strong little puppy I have.” And just like that, Logan stuffed his mouth with the student’s fat cock.

Remus stuffed three fingers in his mouth, swirling them with spit before placing one at Logan’s hole.

Logan whimpered Remus teased his ring with his finger at the same time his tongue prodded at his slit, but he cried out as Remus slid his throat home as he pressed all the way inside of him.

Both males swallowed around each other’s lengths, hands gripping tightly to each other’s thighs as they started to shake.

After some time, while Remus was scissoring three fingers in him, Logan popped off of Remus’s cock, all blood that hasn’t rushed to his cock pooling at his head instead. “Darling - ah - pup, puppy - fuck-“

“Yes, sir?” Remus also popped off of Logan’s length, opting to mouth at his balls so his mouth was available to answer any question as he continued to prep the heir.

“I’m gonna need you to stuff your cock in me.” Logan finally breathed out, grabbing a handful of Remus’s ass as he gave a parting kiss to the head of his cock.

“Yes, sir.” Remus turned Logan uptight as if he was a rag doll, immediately lining up his cock with the prepped hole.

Logan reached around to help ease the younger boy’s cock into him with the hand that wasn’t wrapped around Remus’s neck, moaning as Remus slid home.

“Fuck!” Logan wrapped both arms around Remus, tucking his face into the student’s neck.

“Does it hurt, sir?” Remus gasped out, using all of his strength to hold Logan and stop himself from fucking up into the tight heat surrounding his dick.

“No, Darling. It feels so good. Your warmth,” A kiss from Logan’s lips placed gently on Remus’s collar bone.

“Your strength,” Another kiss higher up, earning a deep groan from Remus, who was starting to lose his strength fast.

“The way you can absolutely wreck me as you...move.” With the sudden permission and bite on his pulse point, Remus released all his self control and thrust up into Logan, grip on the pale hips secure while the heir’s thighs bounced on his forearms.

Scratches down his back, teasing licks in just the right spots, taunts filled with absolute admiration, moans full of praise and  _ his _ name — Remus was so close it hurt, but he needed permission.

“Sir, can I - please, I need - I-“

“Breed me, darling. Mark me!” Logan cried out, pulling on Remus’s hair as he threw his head back.

Remus gently placed Logan on the countertop, like he had requested before, and drove his cock with every pound of force he had into the sideways Logan — pulling the older man’s hair while he stroked his cock in tandem with the thrusts.

“Please, cum for me, Sir. I’ve been - ugh - so good. I need it to - I’m - ah! - such a good-“

Remus was cut off by Logan’s scream of pleasure as he painted the granite and the once-forgotten leftover Oreos with his cum, the sudden clench driving Remus to fill him as well.

“So good for me, my darling. So perfect. Probably the best lay I’ve had in my 20-plus years of-“ Logan was cut off this time, not by a hormonal screech, but by soft lips against his own. A kiss that begged to savor the moment, almost as if something would come and ruin it if Remus didn’t keep Logan as close as he could.

When they pulled apart, soulful blue met hopeful hazel — making a promise to be better than the last one, because they are each other’s last one.

Not that they knew that just yet, but Logan knew this was love as it was meant to be while Remus wondered if this was how love was supposed to be.

The two stayed in their position, breathing hard and cocks softening, staring into each other’s eyes, until they heard a door open.

“Not to ruin your beautiful moment, but the younger Barrie is scheduled to be here in 30 minutes. So I have an hour to clean while you two go shower and get a pair of pants on.” Elliot called out, not looking up from their phone as they typed away.

“Thank you, Elliot.” Logan called out, not taking his eyes off of Remus.

“Sorry for traumatizing you!” Remus broke their stare as he spoke to Elliot, who gave him a dismissive thumbs up before shutting his door again. Remus turned back to Logan, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him off the counter.

“Nooooo~” Logan whined like a child, though he reached for Remus.

“You heard the boss man. Your little brother is coming soon and we kinda came everywhere,” Remus joked as he grabbed the cum-covered Oreos and offered one to Logan, “And I’d rather  _ not _ traumatize my ex-roommate any further.”

Logan laughed as he ate one of the soiled Oreos, and then pulled a disgusted face. “Salt and chocolate taste good, chocolate and mint taste good, salt and mint do not taste good.”

“Really?” Remus asked before popping a whole cookie in his mouth, “I think you taste like salted caramel, which tastes good on everything.”

“You’re so weird, but it’s one of the many things I love about you.” Logan made no attempt to cover up what he said, though he had a sudden realization as Remus processed the statement.

“What do you mean by ‘traumatize my brother  _ any further _ ’?!”


End file.
